


I will never let you go

by QuistanC



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A little bit based on prior unpublished drabbles of mine, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, IT GETS A BIT FLUFFY TOWARDS THE END, Since we noticed our muses are very compatible, The pairing is based on my RP group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuistanC/pseuds/QuistanC
Summary: "The smell of blood and ash was still present in the air - even hours after the fight. His entire body felt sore, beaten, torn, but at least he was alive. But at what cost?"After a gruesome fight in which Morgan lost control to Grima, he reflects upon the entire fight and how he had been able to return. Unfortunately, Veronica has gotten to know him too well for his own good and comes to pull him out of his thoughts before he starts spiraling.





	I will never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a lot of you are probably confused as to what happened and how this pairing came to be, so let me give you a quick run down  
> I am rping Morgan as my muse in a Fire Emblem RP group and started doing threads with our Veronica. We noticed that they are very compatible and started shipping them after a few threads.  
> As to what happened... Prior to this, Morgan, Veronica and the rest of their army have been in a gruesome fight that they had been quickly losing. Morgan was heavily wounded and (Brave) Veronica tried to shield him with her own body from an incoming attack. After wrapping Veronica in his coat so the enchantings in it could protect her, Morgan gave in to Grima (bear with me here) and wreaked havoc. This is the aftermath.

The smell of blood and ash was still present in the air – even hours after the fight. His entire body felt sore, beaten, torn, but at least he was alive. But at what cost? His eyes could barely make out the forms of his comrades, fallen and alive as they worked around the battlefield. The graves were coming along slowly and at one point, their tactician had even suggested just creating a gigantic mass grave for every corpse. He felt sick at that thought. Just how many had died due to his rampage? Probably too many that he would have liked. Morgan buried his face into his crossed arms, trying to make himself appear smaller – a lot smaller than he had been just a few hours ago. A whimper escaped his throat.

Their battle had looked dire. So many of their companions had fallen, so many have been hurt. Morgan could still hear the pained groans of the wounded soldiers on the other side of their makeshift camp. Most of them had grown desperate at that point. It was when Veronica shielded him from damage using her own body… risking her _life_ for him. He had snapped. The faint, constant voice in the back of his mind had suddenly roared, screamed at him to let _go_ , let it take over and he had allowed it. Just before the prickling on his skin took over and his consciousness faded, he had seen the horror on his mother’s face. He knew what the prickling and the voice meant. He had given in to Grima, allowed the Fell Dragon to take over his body and opened his mind to become a vessel for it. A faint shudder ran down his spine at the memory of it. But how had he been able to come back?

Morgan knew that it was possible to gain dominance over the Fell Dragon. There had been instances where he witnessed his mother’s eyes returning to their original warm brown color before fading back to red. But he was in control right now. The voice was quiet. It wasn’t gone as he was still able to feel the beast gently move its claws along the barriers that ensured that he was _Morgan_ and not Grima. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly lifted his head again to stare into the campfire. A faint sigh escaped his lips. His head was beginning to hurt again from thinking too much about it, but it wouldn’t stop bothering him. He closed his eyes again to recall the few moments a warm light had managed to push Grima aside long enough for him to catch a glimpse of what was happening. There had been a warm presence beside him the entire time, whispering into his ear to not let go. It had sounded so familiar, too… Just like….

“You shouldn’t be alone right now. I am able to hear you think from the other side of the camp.” Her voice sounded weak as Veronica sat herself down next to him, still wrapped in his coat. Morgan caught himself thinking that it suited her before her words registered in his mind. “Hey! Don’t turn my own words against me.” Her lips attempted to lift themselves into a smile, but she was too tired to do so – even for his sake. “At any rate, I think it’s important that I think about what happened back there.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her flinch slightly. Ah, it was good that he hadn’t turned around a final time before giving in. To see her look at him with an expression of fear might have weakened his own control. Maybe that light wouldn’t have been able to pull him back if he hadn’t fought to regain control. “You gave in to Grima… You allowed the Fell Dragon to take control of your body and wreak havoc on mostly our enemies.” Morgan tightened his grips on his elbows, purposefully keeping his gaze to the fire. “Ah...” He merely whispered.

“But thanks to you, we won the fight and you returned to me.. I mean, us.” Her slip-up did not go unnoticed by him and it finally allowed Morgan to gather enough courage to look over to his princess. Her own gaze was trained onto the ground, her fingers fiddling with the edge of his coat. Her fingertips were gently caressing the seam of his sleeve, almost as if she was looking for something… to hold, maybe? With the way she was shifting, Veronica obviously noticed his gaze and his lips twitched slightly when she wouldn’t meet his gaze. It was then that his heart skipped a beat when a strangely familiar sensation washed over him. His jaw dropped slightly, his eyes growing large as heat bloomed in his cheeks. As if an invisible force was driving him, Morgan reached out and brushed Veronica’s hair back behind her ear, making her face visible to him. She was frowning at his actions, but made no move to push him aside. He knew it wasn’t unwelcome, she simply didn’t know how to deal with it. His lips parted as if to say something, but he thought better of it. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips. His throat was constricting as he tried to speak up. “Veronica.” He at last managed. Slowly her eyes met his and a gasp escaped him. There it was again. That warm light. Her frown deepened and for a moment Morgan was concerned that he had done something wrong when soft fingers touched his cheek, brushing along his cheekbones. Confusion spread through him until Veronica spoke up. “Why are you crying?” One of his own hands moved up to his unoccupied cheeks, frowning when it came back wet. When did that happen? 

A small hiccup escaped him as he became aware of the tears now steadily streaming down his face. The frown on his princess’ face just deepened and she tugged at his hair, pulling him close to her shoulder. Once he was buried in that warm light of hers, did a choked sob escape him. Was she aware of it? Did she know that it was her who allowed him to return? His arms tightly wrapped around her fragile body, pulling her into his chest and essentially into his lap. A small squawk escaped her, but she only shifted to get more comfortable. She allowed him to cry into her shoulder, to let him cling to her. 

It took him a few minutes to get his composure back. Tiny sniffles still escaped him as he lifted his head to gaze at her face. While her lips were still turned into a small frown, her eyes shone warmly and it took a lot of self-control for Morgan not to surge forward to seal their lips together. He doubted Veronica was aware of what she had done for him. A small sigh escaped her as she leaned forward. For a moment, Morgan froze, but ultimately relaxed when she buried her face into his neck, her own arms moving to wrap around his shoulders. He was about to question her when he noticed the dampness of his neck. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, simply holding her. Morgan felt himself calm down again until her faint whisper caused another sob to tear through him again.

“I told you already, I will never let you go.”


End file.
